Everything Comes To An End
by skinsislife
Summary: Naomi and Emily are experiencing a whirlwind of events with the introduction to college. Both stubborn and denying to acknowledge the past, the unsettling attraction between them is growing. Can they get through college without a word in the others direction, or will they have to rely on new friends for help?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm _really _new here so I'll introduce myself. I'm Tia, 13, from NYC. I just wanna share my writing and hopefully entertain some people. I don't expect everyone to like my writing, but I'd like feedback if you read! The only way I get better is by getting tips and opinions. This take on a fanfic is really different and some things might be taken from the show, but not all. I just took some events that happened to make the story flow better.**

**Well enough of me blabbering.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Tia3**

***I don't own skins***

**Chapter 1: Emily**

"Here take this." Katie shoves a white tablet in my face with a small smiley imprinted on the front.

"Is this MDMA? You want me to be high on the first day of college?" I ask, shoving the tablet right back at her.

"Oh c'mon Emsy, what's the harm in a little buzz? You seem like you've got a stick up your arse." She devilishly smirks, pulling her tight leopard leggings up her legs.

"Now get ready bitch." She whispers before sauntering out our bedroom. I roll my eyes way more than I have to, making my way to our overly cluttered wardrobe. Most of the stuff in here is Katie's slut gear, and I don't even wanna touch that or know how many bedroom floors it's been scattered about on. I grab a solid black thigh-high skirt that I'm sure Katie will want back later, a flowy beige shirt, and caramel colored strappy wedges. After showering with my favorite lucky green apple shampoo and body wash, I get dressed and fix up my getting-tired-of red hair in a slick bun.

I carefully trot downstairs, avoiding some of Katie's tossed about heels on the staircase.

"Have a good day sweetheart, I've gotta run. Problems at the salon, yeah?"

I nod, kissing my mom on the cheek as she jogs out the door. James is on her heels, giving me a quick once over. I instantly feel disgusted as his eyes wander over me.

"Finally you don't look like a nun." He says quickly, prancing out the door before I even have a chance to pinch his ear. What a pervy little wanker.

"C'mon Ems! Dans and I won't wait forever!" I hear Katie call out from out front. Oh.. right. I forgot about Katie's little fling with Danny Guillermo. Danny Guillermo, as in proud member of the shit football team Bristol Rovers. He's keen on the idea that the team he plays for is actually good, but he can dream all he wants. Katie insists that this thing they've got going on is casually dating, but in my mind all I see is the occasional fuck. With that being distinguished, I have to suffer rides every morning with the twat, watching him sneakily trying to slide hands up Katie's knickerless skirts. It's better than the public bus though, so I'll have to keep my complaining to a minimum. I walk out the house, grabbing my purse and hop in Danny's shiny blue top down convertible. I silently pray that he won't try to bang my sister while driving though.

As her drives off, Katie sneaks little glances in my direction, this same little smirk ripping at her lips.

"What?" I snap in response to her creepy stalker glances. She shakes her head quickly, giggling.

"Nothing, you just look kinda cute, yeah? I'm proud you stepped up your Fitch game. We are Fitches afterall, we have to be hot."

"Aw, nice one! Y'know Ems, you should dress like Katie more often, the team loves a twin thing." Danny adds, pulling into the Roundview lot.

"Fuck off, Danny. I don't care if the team loves a twin thing. But thanks for the ride, yeah?" I pat his gelled up hair slightly, careful not to get it messed up or too much goo on my fingers.

"Yeah, nice one..." He responds, watching me get out of the car. I silently stand outside, waiting for Katie to stop sucking Danny's tongue out his mouth. She then comes up for air, and he removes his hand from her knickers.

"Quickie?" I ask as she struts up the entrance stairs. She ignores me, and I can imagine soft inspirational music pumping through Katie's ears the way her hips are swaying as her heels come in contact with pavement each step she takes. Of course she gets some whistles and head turns before I even get a chance to catch up to her fast-paced strut. She comes to a stop in front of a group of girls though, who obviously look to be in the beauty major. When I finally step to her side, she's bragging about Danny.

"Yeah, he's well fit! Plays football and all, Bristol Rovers. I'm sure you all heard of him, he's totally known. You have, yeah?" She runs her fingers through her hair, same shade as mine. She wanted to dye it to be identical to mine, even after I insisted that she stayed brown. Always killing my need for change, my need to be individual.

"Oh, yeah, of course! He's well lush, yeah? Tiff here wants to get her tits signed!" Some desperate girl with stringy almost white blonde hair requests. Katie plastically smiles, pointing to Danny's parked car.

"What the fuck was that?" I ask as we enter Roundview, making our way to the gym where orientation is being held. I take a minute to look around, and it looks like every school should. Shit. Pale halls, boring colored lockers, and classrooms. What else is there to expect? Nothing gets better than this until you step into uni, of course.

"Some groupies, the usual." Katie responds, glancing at her nails as we sit on the bleachers of the gym. I nod, scanning the room for any familiar faces.

"Ugh, look Ems, the lezzer bitch." Katie points to someone in our row of seats. I turn my head quickly, a rush of memories flooding at the sound of that little nickname. There sits Naomi. She doesn't look any less beautiful than she did in Secondary, that's for sure. If anything, she seems more mature. I like that. Her beautiful blonde locks now are cut in a clean crisp bob, layering perfectly at her well sculpted cheekbones. Her same baby blue eyes are lit up, the sun beaming in from the big windows just adding to the sparkle they already hold. I almost forget that I'm in a room with other people than she and I for a second, and I have to snap myself back into reality.

"Oh, Katie... it happened in Secondary. Think you can call her Naomi now, yeah?" I tap her attention to me.

"Yeah, okay... But how can I trust her? She snogged you, what if she tries to hold you down and sh-"

"KATIE!"

"What?! I don't like her, I don't want her around us. And she definitely doesn't deserve to lose her title."

I sigh at Katie's impatient words, sneaking a glance at Naomi one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Naomi

"Babe. Babe. Babe." Some wanker keeps calling out to me, trying to get my attention as I focus on Emily's blinding red hair across the room. I wonder if she's different this year. If she's gonna tell everyone the truth, the whole truth.

"BABE!" The wanker tries me one last time. I glance over his keen smile, observing his features. His short brown hair and light eyes are kind of cute, but he's annoyingly persistent.

"Um, I'm not a babe. Wanker." I squint my eyes in frustration.

"Okay, fine then. Can I know your name... babe?" He purposely pushes my buttons a little further, his pestering pervy smile widening.

"No, I don't think so." I answer simply, eager for his reply. I know it's going to be good. Besides, I can tell I'm going to like this kid.

"Aw, c'mon. I'm just tryin' to spread a little love. I'm Cook. Want to see my tattoo? It's on me cock."

I flash him the finger, biting my lower lip. He's a cool one for sure. I then slightly raise my hand, enough to get the college director's attention.

"Yes?" She calls out to me from the front of the gym.

"Boy here-" I point to Cook, one row below me.

"wants to show me his tattoo. Not in a nice way." I add raising my left eyebrow.

"Fine then! Show us all your tattoo!" The college director instructs, waving her bony finger into the air.

"I don't think you'd like it." Cook starts, cheekily smiling.

"WE'RE WAITING!" Assistant director calls out through his blue bullhorn.

"Fine, you asked for it mate." Cook responds, hopping up from his seat. He clears his throat, unbuckling his belt and receiving everyone's undivided attention. Cook flashes me a small smile before pulling down his trousers and underwear. A very detailed hands and mouth are tattooed right where he said they'd be, and I can feel a wide smile forming on my lips. I chuckle slightly, observing it closely.

"OH MY GOD! BLOODY HELL!" The manic director screams, her face turning redder than Emily's vibrant hair. Cook places his hands on his bare waist, dry humping the air in front of him, gaining a crowd full of laughter and pulls up his trousers before the director practically faints. He casually sits back down, eyeing me once again.

"Did 'ya fancy it? I've got a nice one, haven't I?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows up and down freakishly.

"No, tosser." I smile the widest I have in awhile.

"F-first announcement: First form, sixth form." The now slightly recovered but still pissed director announces.

"Raise your hand when your name is called."

"ELIZABETH STONEM."

My eyes travel to a mysterious looking brunette with wide blue eyes, popping a huge pink bubble through glossy pink lips. She nonchalantly raises her hand, not even bothering to look around at the pairs of eyes trained on her.

"JAMES COOK."

Cook mischievously grins, shooting a flirty wink in the brunette's direction as he shoots up his big hand. The college director mouths something in his direction to what I make out to be "Office after."

"FREDERICK MCLAIR." She continues, her mouth slightly more tight after her interaction with Cook. I still manage to focus on a fit tan guy with floppy black hair and an ace smile raise his hand shyly. Cook smacks his hand in a high five, mumbling something which leads me to assume this guy must be his mate.

"JONAH JEREMIAH JONES."

"JJ. It's JJ." Some pale, brown afro brace faced kid replies, blinking fiercely. I can't help but to notice his slight finger fidgeting as he corrects her.

"And that's Freddie. Not Frederick." He points to the fit lad next to him, just called.

"Also, lad with the funny tattoo. He's Cook." JJ announces to everyone. Talk about locked on. A full three seconds of creepy silence fills the air.

"Right, okay..." The director eyes JJ weirdly before continuing.

"KATIE FITCH."

Oh Christ. Please don't place me in this form. Please God, if there is one. My eyes are fixed on the Queen of Sluts and Whores as she ecstatically shoots up her petite hand. I roll my eyes so far in the back of my head, I'm afraid I've lost them for a second.

"EMILY FITCH."

This form is just fucking fantastic, ain't it? I bite my lip, almost causing it to bleed. I focus on the red head, although I'm making it physically obvious it's a nasty look. She's definitely not the little brunette I remember from Secondary, and red suits her incredibly. Her big chocolate eyes are still the same though. I've always liked them loads. They've always been filled with a sparkle of hope and seem to be kind of watery. She doesn't see me looking when she raises her hand, but in a way I'm thankful because I think I've let the nasty look fall off my face. I'm interrupted by sudden laughter, snapping back into the moment.

"NAOMI CAMPBELL."

I hear my name being blown out by the bullhorn. I swallow my pride, slightly embarrassed by the laughter. I know my name's fucking stupid, but cut me some slack, yeah? I awkwardly try to raise my hand as proudly as I can.

"Christ. Same fucking form." I mutter, my eyes locking with the one red head I'm scared of making any interaction with. I quickly turn away before I get proper angry.

"PANDORA MOON."

A hyper blonde jumps up at the sound of her name, sucking on a lollipop. Her energy makes me want to jump up and dance, but I can't. Not with Emily staring a hole into my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the follows everyone! I know this story is definitely not the most popular, but I am determined to keep updating. So for everyone who does read, thank you so much I really appreciate it. These next few chapters are kind of fast paced, but I want to get things moving because there's lots to come!**

**-Tia3**

Chapter 3: Emily

"Oh gosh, our forms a freak show. First we got cock boy, lezzer bitch, and now high as fuck wannabe." Katie points to Pandora hopping about on the bleachers as we walk out the door to our first block class, philosophy.

"I think we've got a rather interesting form." I exclaim, smiling in admiration at the kids flooding the corridor. Everyone seems so unique, so different. What halls once were boring are now filled with a gust of freshness. Cheesy, but true.

"Are you drunk, Ems? Forms a blow, tutors are ridiculous and-"

"Who is that?" Katie interrupts herself, gesturing over to a seductive looking brunette, whose name I can almost remember.

"Oh, she's in our form. Forget her name though..." My train of thought trails off as I realize Katie's not at my side. I look around the corridor, until I spot her making casual conversation with the brunette. She's rather gorgeous, I have to admit. But if Katie's conversing with her, she's too gorgeous for her own good. Katie's got a rule. If a girl is just as pretty as her, she makes friends. She can't beat her, so she has to join her. I walk over to my overly-dramatic sister, flashing the brunette an apologetic glance as I realize Katie's on-going rambling. I examine the brunette closer, feeling a bit pervy.

"Effy." She smirks at me, holding out her hand. I peer weirdly at it before taking it in mine for a shake. She's warm. Her hand is warm. Shivers run up my spine as I shake her hand a little longer than needed. Katie's continuing to ramble, grabbing Effy's hand as soon as I let go of it.

"Emily." I reply, mesmerized by her beauty. She's got this fluffy looking wavy brown hair, that I sort of wanna run my fingers through. Her smooth pale skin almost reminds me of silk and her adorable little freckles make me wanna coo. Katie interrupts my staring when a rather familiar nickname exits her mouth.

"Here comes the lezzer bitch. Like totally don't talk to her, Eff. She tried to snog my sister in middle school." Katie snorts as Naomi approaches us. Katie's visibly blocking the door in which Naomi is trying to enter. I bite my lip, almost wanting to tell Katie to step aside, but I bite my tongue and continue to stare at them a little longer.

"Excuse me." Naomi demands, a little more than a request. Katie rolls her eyes, stepping out of her way.

"She totally tried it again, didn't she Ems?!" Katie whips her head towards me, and I feel my cheeks instantly get hot. I want to say no, I want to tell Katie she didn't. Instead I cowardly shake my head.

"Ugh, let's go in then. We'll get good seats. You coming, Eff?" Katie asks, peering at a grinning Effy.

"Yeah, I'm coming right in." Effy almost sounds bored, but it's enough confirmation for Katie as she skips in the class.

"So... you the doormat then?" Effy asks me, stepping closer. My breath hitches as I feel goosebumps rising on my arms. Am I a doormat? I bet it certainly appears that way. But I don't think I can answer, not with her lips so close to mine. My brain fogs, and I blink rapidly. The corridor is all cleared out, and everyone is inside. I could easily snog her if I'd like.

"No." I find the words in my brain, they were really hard to find but I managed.

"Interesting." She steps away from me once again, and into class. I'm a bit shocked, don't know what I was expecting but that was not it. I shrug, following close behind her. Katie waves me to a seat next to her, and Effy sits one row ahead of us.

"I'm Kieran and I'll be teaching this class. Um, so.. christ. Uh, stand up and give one unique fact about yourselves. Alright, christ, I'll start. Er... I hate teaching."

"Let's continue with you." Kieran points to Naomi, her head hanging a little low. I can almost notice some tears building up in her eyes, but the tears in her eyes almost all fade away as she sucks in a huge breath and stands up.

"I'm Naomi. Hate injustice, people tell lies about me." She plops back down in a huff, and I swear she just glared right at me. Maybe that last thing was directed towards me. But.. it couldn't have been, right? Katie does more to her than me... yeah, she does. But... I shouldn't let it happen. I don't. Well, I like to tell myself I don't. Kieran picks Effy next, and again she has that same blank and bored expression across her face as she gets up to introduce herself.

"Effy. I think my mom is having an affair."  
The class erupts into a wave of gasps, and I almost do too until I think I've got the hint that that's what she didn't want the most. So I keep myself from reacting to her little tell-all fact while Katie squirms with shock beside me. I roll my eyes at Katie's pathetic exaggeration. If I had a dollar for everytime I rolled my eyes because of Katie's actions...

A few more people go, none that have really caught my interest, until a pretty fit lad that I kind of remember from orientation. He pushes his floppy black hair out of his golden brown eyes and adjusts his shirt before introducing himself. I can't help notice him glance at Effy with admiration, and a gaze full of lust when he continues to look at her. He seems to almost have to rip his attention from the side of her face before he can even speak.

"I'm Freddie. I've met an absolutely beautiful girl today. She's lovely. That's it."

Kieran gives a grunt in response to the newly shared fact. I think it was cute, really. I wonder who that lovely girl is...? Psh! No doubts it's Effy. I think she's won over everyone's hearts today, and she doesn't even care... or let alone pay any attention to anyone, but that little interaction with me that is. Why did she even wanna know if I was a doormat or not? It was none of her business to begin with. Could she possibly be interested in knowing more about me? Whatever, she's too mysterious and closed for my liking. I can't help but to trail my gaze over to her for a bit though, she trained on me when I meet her eyes. Why the hell is she staring at me? I'm a bit too shocked by her electric blue eyes that I almost jump out of my seat.

"Emily, it's your go." She whispers.

Oh, duh. I clear my throat and stand up, managing to trip over my desk's leg and earn a few giggles from the class.

"Christ. Um, I'm Emily. I don't mean to tell lies about people." I continue Naomi's fact, making sure she hears me clearly. I can see her begin to hide her emotion as soon as the words exit my mouth, and I'm pretty sure she's making a mental note to hate me even more after my little connection to her fact.

Katie goes after me, and she makes sure to mention the fact she's never not had a boyfriend. I mean, behind closed doors my sister is pretty cool to be around. She's got some kind of shell on when she steps out the door. She can be a bit of a slag to be honest. I know she means well, and she doesn't really mean to be a bitch to mostly everyone. I love her to bits, but sometimes it's a little too much for me to handle. I still don't understand why I follow her around so much, maybe it's the fact that we've never really been apart, nothing has ever caused us to. I want college to be different, maybe a new group of people can raise awareness in her head, make her realize we are really different and even though we might not spend much time around each other, we're still twins, she's still my sister, I'll still love her so much. I don't want to hurt Katie, hurting her will kill me.

A new guy is called, and I recognize him to be Cook. I mean, who could forget his grand introduction?

"I'M COOK! How could 'ya forget me, mates? Lush entrance I made, innit?" He laughs hysterically, flipping back to the memory in his mind. Cook has a humor that is hard to erase, and his smile and laugh is surely contagious. He seems like a guy that's all about fun, and I think I need that energy this year.

Class goes by pretty smoothly, boring really. A few heated glances from Naomi and a few sneaky glances towards Effy, and first block is over.

"Don't wanna go to second block, seriously. Wanna go out for a spliff, Emsy?" Katie asks as we exit Kieran's class. I could use some spliff, but I really don't wanna get in trouble the first day.

"I don't know Katie... we might get caught."

Katie snorts, tugging my arm and pulling me out a back exit at the end of the corridor. We end up in some weird looking abandoned courtyard, which is filled with hundreds of little cigarette buds, which means this must be a smoking joint between blocks.

"Oh, thank God. I don't think I could survive another block. I want to party! College is supposed to fun." Katie complains, plopping down on a little bench. She removes a spliff from her sparkly pink case, which our parents think is for makeup but really is the only place Katie carries fags and spliff as a disguise. She takes out her hello kitty lighter, sticking the spliff between her lips as she lights it. She inhales so much, I think she'll pass out. Her eyes flutter close, and her chest stiffens. And just as I'm about to tap her shoulder, the spliff is parted out her lips and smoke fills the air. I reach for it between her fingers, instantly feeling relief as the calming sensation of the spliff enters my bloodstream. The door of the courtyard opens, and I struggle to fan the smoke fluttering around me as I exhale, instantly startled.

"Christ Ems, calm down. It's just some kids from our form. Oh! and Eff! Hey Eff, over here!" Katie instantly perks up, waving Effy over to us. I cough a little, my lungs tightening. Effy calmly walks over to us, sitting beside me. I hand her the spliff and watch as she nearly sucks the damn thing up in one hit. And I thought Katie could handle spliff.

"Take it easy there, Tiger. You don't wanna die." I warn her, watching her exhale little rings of smoke around us. She smirks at me, passing Katie her spliff. I notice Freddie, Cook, and that locked on kid JJ in a corner, glancing our direction. Or maybe Effy's, since we all know that's all the guys want nowadays.

"Hey Eff, you know that lad fancies 'ya to bits, yeah?" Katie exclaims, waving her hand towards Freddie. Effy's eyes glance over at him, and I swear that one little glance gave him the courage to hop off the bench about five yards away from ours to approach us.

"Um, Hey Effy. Uh.. Emily, and Katie was it?" He asks, slightly smiling at us. Katie rolls her eyes, taking another hit of spliff.

"Yeah, Katie. You're too fit of a lad to seem so mentally challenged mate." Katie winks up at him. Freddie almost chokes on his own spit at Katie's remark.

"Nice one." He simply says, all his attention directed towards Effy who is closely examining him with the same bored expression she always seems to have on her face. Effy doesn't say much, but with one look or smile in your direction, there's a huge chance she'll be on your mind the rest of the day. She's a majestic creature, really.

"Do you wanna um, join me for a fag? Out back, maybe?" Freddie asks, eyeing Effy so hard I want to throw up. I thought he was a bit cute back in Kieran's class, now he's just lost that bit of cuteness.

"No thanks, you can go back over to your well odd and curious mates though." Effy responds with a bit of agitation to her tone. Freddie turns beet red, rubbing the back of his head as if he's gotten hit with something. It takes him a good minute to take a hint, and even so, he still walks away irritatingly slow.

"Bit melodramatic." I say, glancing at Effy with wide eyes.

"What, do you fancy me being aggressive?" Effy asks, swinging her leg over the other.

"Can you not turn my sister into a total muff muncher?" Katie butts in, flicking the last of her spliff to the ground.

"Gonna be hard not to." Effy responds, smirking in my direction, sending my heart into a little messy frenzy.

Katie laughs a little too loud, which gives me the idea that spliff is getting to her head. Katie's laughter attracts some attention from Cook sitting over with his two bored looking mates, he's smoking a fag and eyeing us with curiosity.

"Well someone wants to join us..." I whisper referring to Cook eye-sexing us. Before I know it, he's standing in front of us with a cheeky grin plastered across his face.

"Me ladies! Look, I'm not Freds over there. He's a bit cheeky in this game, yeah? Just wanna spread a lil love through this college. Bit dull, innit?" He shoves his hands in his pants, his eyes running over my body. I blush a little, his pervy attention now well focused on me.

"Sure, you don't seem too weird anyway." Katie smiles, which is a bit odd, considering her bitch mode was well on dealing with Freddie. For a split second I feel bad for the guy, he has to sit over there with locked on JJ who seems to be chatting a mile a minute probably about useless stuff.

"Cheers!" Cook plops down right in between Effy and I, pulling out a new fag from his pack.

"So what brings 'ya to this courtyard today?" Cook openly asks. Katie gladly responds, and I can't help but sense that she's got the hots in for Cook, giving him subtle hair twists and winks.

"Well... we're bored. College is supposed to be ace. You're right when you say it's dull." Katie sighs, inhaling some smoke from Cook's offered fag.

"Well right, mate. I'm thinking of a party tonight. Free booze and the works, yeah?" Cook asks, finishing off his fag.

"Sweet." Effy perks up a bit, glancing towards me.

"So in, been waiting to get pissed. Ems, you're in?" Katie asks me, all eyes glued on me. Never knew my presence would make a difference really, and I don't really like parties. I mean, should I go? I never know what friends I might make. But dragging a drunk Katie home doesn't seem so cool...

"I don't know. I don't wanna be responsible for holding your hair when you honk your guts out, Katie."

Katie sucks her teeth, eyeing me angrily.

"Oh c'mon Emilio man! It'll be well fun. I won't disappoint babe." Cook winks at me, swinging his arm over my shoulders.

I glance towards Effy, whose eyes almost persuade me to come alone. A party with Effy there should always be fun.

"Alright, I'm come to your tosh party." I agree, my eyes locked on Effy's electric blue.

"It's sorted then. A not tosh party tonight in my mum's abandoned art house. Katie come 'wiv, I'll give you me number. Sort out the deets." Cook smiles as he gets up to leave, Freddie and JJ following him, Katie not too far behind.

"I'll be in the cafeteria Emsy!" Katie yells to me as she saunters after Cook, her newly acclaimed crush. He's better than Danny by far anyway.

When the courtyard is cleared out, besides for me and Effy it becomes silent. Too silent, and I'm at a loss for words. But somehow it seems that silence is okay with her, so I sit down quietly and smoke a fag. We pass it back and forth, not many words exchanged.

"You're coming though, yeah?" She finally asks me as we finish the fag.

"I guess so. If I'm up for it. Bet a bunch of wankers will be there." I rest my hand on the bench beside her, open, just in case.

"You have to come. I don't think I would come if you weren't."

"You're well odd, Stonem. We just met and my presence at some party determines whether you show up or not?" I ask, feeling her fingertips graze over my skin.

"Guess I'm not so mysterious when it comes to redheads." She smirks, placing her hand on top of mine. My breath quickens and suddenly the brunette takes up my whole mind, everything for just a moment. That is until Naomi walks in.

"Bollocks. Am I interrupting something?" Naomi asks, pulling out a fag from inside her jacket and walking over to the bench Freddie once sat.

"Huh? No, no." I quickly shake my head, ripping my fingers from between Effy's. Effy gasps at the sudden removal of my touch, but it was low enough for just me to hear it.

"I'll see you later, Emily." Effy stands up to leave, and I can almost hear the hint of concern in her tone. What does she need to be concerned about?

"Yeah, 'course." I smile as I watch the courtyard door shut behind her vanishing figure. I think about leaving behind her, but I feel as if my butt is glued to the bench I sit on. I think it's obligatory I invite Naomi to Cook's party, maybe a peace offering will make her hate me less.

"Um, Naomi?" I waddle off the bench, plopping down beside her. Her gaze is focused straight ahead, smoke floating all around us. She doesn't say anything for a solid minute, and in that minute I can feel a panic attack coming on.

"What could you possibly want Emily? That little shit stunt you pulled in Kieran's wasn't enough?" She finally fires back, flicking her lit fag dangerously close to my leg. Oh, christ. That. Now the purpose of this peace offering doesn't contain much peace, does it Emily?

"I wanted to let you know. How else could I if we can't directly speak to each other, Naomi?"

"Oh, we can speak. You just don't want Katie to see you doing so. She thinks I made you gay, Emily. You let her believe that." Naomi fiddles with her thumbs as she avoids eye contact with me. I can almost hear her heart beating as the words escape her mouth. The words I know are the truth.

"Tell me Naomi. You have to tell me what I should do, because if you don't, then I'm stuck where I am now." I feel myself almost plead to her. I normally don't make these sort of grand gestures, not to anyone like her of course.

"I can't tell you anything Emily. What would my opinion do? You haven't thought things through, have you? It could make a difference. It could change things."

I know. And I haven't... how do I start now? I'm more confused than I ever have been. Right in this moment. Where the person I first kissed is staring at me with wonder and sparkling blue eyes. Like the words I choose to say determines fate. Naomi is looking at me like I am worth caring for. Like she actually cares.

"I don't know how to think anymore. I'm confused, and I'm scared. You might be the only person who understands, who can help."

I hear her sigh deeply as a tear falls from my cheek and onto my skirt.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't walk out of this courtyard and pretend we never had this conversation."

"Because we both know that won't help you get over this either." I whisper, secretly knowing that that kiss didn't affect only me. If it took a year to confront, it's still bothering the both of us. What happens next surprises me, Naomi leaps up from beside me in an angry frenzy, pacing back and forth.

"How dare you say that you kissing me has some kind of secret hold on me?! You're the one in the ruins, Emily!" She stops in front of me, her lower lip trembling. I let out a small giggle, because I think I'm the only one who can see right through her little shield.

"You should stop the bad girl act Naoms. It doesn't suit you. You're almost transparent to me. I can read you." I get up so we're face to face. She doesn't take the initiative to say anything back so I take up the opportunity.

"I didn't come over here to do this, Naomi. I don't want to upset you. But if you're going to be a prick about this all, so be it. But you're not making me angry, and you're not helping yourself either. But I wanted to ask you, or no... invite you to Cook's party tonight. Don't exclude yourself from things because you hate me, believe me, I'm no harm to you." I lower my raised tone, almost coaxing her.

"Jinx. I've already been invited."

"You coming then?" I ask the question both of us want the answer to.

"Yeah." She answers as if she is convincing me as well as herself.

"I'll see you then." I turn away to walk out the courtyard, feeling Naomi's grip on mine.

"I'm sorry, Ems. For being a prick." She smiles slightly, her blue eyes twinkling in the sun. She hasn't called me Ems in two years. I miss that name coming out of her mouth. I miss Naomi as a whole. I want to hug her, but I don't think she's ready for that yet. I don't think I am either. Instead I smile back and leave it at that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for following and two people for reviewing! I'm gonna update daily so I don't keep anyone waiting. I have a few chapters previously written and I'll continue to do so in order for my updating schedule to work.**

**Thank you soooo much for all the support, I love you all**

**-Tia3**

I had no intentions of speaking to her, let alone watching her leave or having the desire to run my fingers through her hair. I wanted to go out for a fag because the crowd was bothering me, and my new loud friend Cook was becoming a bit suffocating. I didn't expect to find her with the new mysterious brunette, or to feel myself grow jealous, but get excited when she accompanied me on the bench. So here I stand in this shitty little courtyard, confused and on the brink of tears. Crumbled apart, my shield broken. Only by one little redhead who captivates me and makes things resurface I've taken so long to burn. Bridges that are slowly being brought back again. I take a deep breath and leave the courtyard into a crowded hall.

"Where 'ya took off to Blondie?" Cook snakes his arms around my waist from behind as I rummage through my locker. His touch sends shock through me, causing a smile to break through my lips.

"Had a fag.. or two. Or five." I joke, shutting my locker and spinning around to face him. He doesn't need to know about Emily just yet.

"So Cookie, tell me about this party?" I ask as we walk down the emptying hall, which makes me think it's the end of college already. So much for that. Cook slips me a piece of paper.

"Party's at nine. Address is on that. Catch 'ya there." He jogs off after some girl, winking at me before he leaves.

I check my phone, the time 3:40. I've got plenty of time to turn attractive for tonight. I exit the school, little groups of people lingering around and smoking spliff. It's amazing how these directors really don't give a shit about the school, just as long as the board gives it a good rep. My eyes scan the groups, and I don't know why I find myself doing this in the first place, maybe Emily is invading my brain. I spot her immediately, maybe because she's right next to Katie looking bored and angry as Katie snobs off to a bunch of groupies. I want to go rescue her, maybe walk her home or something. But we're not necessarily friends, now are we? I trot down the stairs, unchaining my bike and walking to the curb.

"Naomi, innit?" I hear a deep voice from behind me, and turn around to face the fit lad I remember from Kieran's and orientation.

"The one and only." I respond, kick stopping my bike.

"I'm Freddie, you might remember. I was just wondering if you've seen my friend JJ? I can't find him anywhere and he just gets a bit locked on. I have to look after him. He's about 5'6" with this crazy bushy hair..." Freddie ruffles his own hair, looking at me with kind brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, mate. Haven't seen him. You should ask Cook." I respond, looking towards Cook huddled in a corner of about five beauty majors.

"Don't think he'd be much help, yeah?" Freddie looks to him, flicking his eyes back to mine. I awkwardly wait around for Freddie to maybe thank me anyway and leave, but he just kind of lingers there waiting.

"Um, is that it then?" I question, shoving my hand in my pocket. I hear a ruffling in a green bush beside us near the curb, and I swear I hear a few whispers before JJ comes tumbling out.

"Oi! Looks like I've found him..." Freddie cringes, running over to a shrub covered JJ and whispering something in his ear.

"Sorry! The bush was uncomfortable! How long does it take to ask a girl to a party anyway?" JJ grunts, getting up and dusting himself off. Freddie turns around to me, his cheeks a bit rosy. I can feel myself blush too, I've never had a lad go out of his way and do something as to fake losing his locked on friend just to ask me out.

"So, Cook's party..." I grin, watching Freddie make his way to me. Freddie laughs the cutest little chuckle humanly possible.

"I think we both know that you really want to ask Effy, mate." I exclaim, patting his very high shoulder considering his tall height.

"She seems a bit too invested in a certain redhead." Freddie gestures across the road at a giggling Emily and a grinning Effy. I can feel my heart's pace slow a bit, and my knees almost buckle underneath me.

That would make two of us, Effy.

I look back up at Freddie who seems to be eager for me to say yes.

"Naomi, both our minds seem to be on one person. So what's better than a useless date between two people who clearly want other people who want nothing to do with them? That's right! It's brilliant because there's nothing better. So what'd ya say? Would 'ya fancy being my date?" Freddie holds out his rather large hand in front of me.

"I'd love to be your date, Frederick." I bow down and take his warm hand in mine. He gently kisses my skin, his warm kiss lingering upon my hand.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30. Half hour early 'cuz I'm a gentlemen. Dress fit and will it kill 'ya to offer me some booze? Vodka perhaps?" He enchantingly smiles, releasing my hand.

"So slutty and vodka? Got it." I confirm, getting his mobile number and texting him my address before I ride off home. My mind is slightly excited for tonight, and dreadful of Emily and Effy.

"Hey mum!" I kiss her cheek as she sips on tea in the living room.

"Good day? You seem happy, love."

"Brill day." I help myself to some tea from the still warm kettle on the kitchen table. With my steamy mug, I join mum on the couch for some telly.

"Meet any fit lads?" She pesters, glancing at me. She can always fish out when I'm lying.

"I actually have a date tonight..." I smile, knowing she loves when I go on those.

"Is that so?! Where 'ya off to?"

"A lad named Cook in my form is throwing a party. Freddie asked me to go with him, y'know a break the ice sort of thing." I dip a garibaldi in my tea, biting into it's biscuit goodness.

"Seems fun, love. Make sure he drops you home in one piece, though. I'll give you until a little past midnight."

"Cheers."

After a little more talking with mum alongside some tea, it's about 6:30 and I need to start getting ready. I hop off the couch, running up to my room and staring into my wardrobe intently with no eye for anything that seems cute and sexy enough for not only Freddie's liking, but for everyone else's. I finally decide on a short cute sparkly dress with plain black heels. I think it'd impress but not attract too many lads' attention. I shower, using my favorite berry shampoo and bodywash. It almost reminds me of Freddie's sweet scent, and somehow I'm not too disappointed that he's my date, even though I am attending a party that is a shoe-in for seeing Emily and Effy most likely flirting. It doesn't really bother me too much, I should just try to fun and avoid her at all costs. I wash the soap from my body and hair, stepping out the shower leaving steam on my bathroom mirror. I mark the words 'dont forget' into my fogged mirror for reassurance tonight.

After getting completely dressed, applying some simple makeup and gloss, curling my short blonde locks, and spritzing on some of mum's fancy fragrance I think I'm finally ready. I check the clock once again, a bit excited for Freddie's arrival. 8:25. Perfect. My phone buzzes on my desk, and I leap carefully over a pile of clothing on my floor, careful not to trip.

1 message from Freddie: i'm waiting on the porch, love. don't forget the booze x

I chuckle at his little reminder as I grab a small black cardigan from my closet and trot downstairs. Mum is laughing with some of her friends from bookclub in the living area, sipping tea. I peek from the corner of the kitchen, careful not to disturb the peace while I sneak some vodka and a bottle of wine from the cubert. I throw them in my black purse, walking into the living area.

"I'll be on my way mum! Goodbye Celia, Rachel. Have a good meeting." I flash my best innocent smile. They don't know a damn thing.

"Yeah, yeah love. Ring me if you need anything. Have fun." Mum calls out to me as I shut the door behind me. Freddie isn't there when I step out. Maybe he waited down the street or something, I'll just text him to be sure.

"BOO!" A tall figure pops out from the bushes alongside the porch and I almost have a heart attack, falling on cement in a dress wouldn't be a good look right now.

"Christ Freddie! You nearly killed me, wanker." I chuckle, glancing over him. He's wearing sleek black jeans and a plain white tee with all white sneakers, and even though his outfit is very simple he still looks dashing, and the moonlight is illuminating his brilliant honey brown eyes, making him seem so much sweeter. He gives me a smug grin, holding out his arm.

"Let's go to this tosh party and get pissed, yeah?"

I link my arm into his, and we trot down the porch steps and into the night. My stomach churns and suddenly I feel way too nervous, I don't know if it's the fact Freddie's touch is making the hair on my arms stand up or if seeing Emily is making my brain fart.

"You alright, Nai? Lookin' a little too green there." Freddie asks, holding onto my arm a little tighter. I smile at his caring body language, something I don't think he notices.

"Fine. Could use some vodka, though. Thankfully I got some." I smirk, rummaging through my purse with my free arm. Freddie's face lights up as I screw off the top, swigging some back. The alcohol stings the back of my throat as it travels into my body, my eyes watering at the brutal contact. It hurts like a bitch going down, but the sensation afterwards will keep me drinking. Freddie takes a swig and grunts as it travels down his throat, but slowly sips it again.

"It's amazing how well the stuff works." He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, handing the open bottle back to me as I take another long swig with the idea of Emily scattering my brain. I nod, stashing the rest back in my purse.

"I forgot to mention, you look fucking ace tonight, Nai! Well done with my instructions." Freddie compliments me, his cheeks turning a bit rosy and his free hand running through his shaggy hair. I feel my eyes wandering down to our touching arms, and instantly a smile is spread across my face.

"I am the perfect date, aren't I? After all, could Effy do all this?" I ask, suddenly regretting bringing up Effy. We turn a corner, flashing lights and a shaky ground is introduced to us as we step onto the next street.

"You just might be the perfect date, yeah? But listen Nai, could we not hangout with her when we walk in there? Not looking for a pity party, I'm looking to get pissed and wake up completely gone." Freddie's asks as we reach the entrance of the address Cook gave me.

"You and me both, mate."

Freddie pulls me in for a hug, his long fingers brushing over my waist. I wrap my skinny arms around his back, pressing him into me. His embrace automatically reminds me of comfort and reassurance, which is why I like being with Freddie so much. Even if we aren't talking or doing anything. But just being in his presence kind of makes me think no matter what I'll be okay. He slowly lets me go, and I immediately miss his sweet light scent and warm grip.

"Let's go in then." I say, intertwining his fingers in mine and pulling him towards the door. He knocks loudly and the door cracks open with a beaming Cook on the other side of it.

"AW! MATES! You came! Now come inside and let's get fockin' mental!" Cook drags me and Freddie in the mysterious old flat, and I'm immediately swallowed in everything I'd hope for. Shitty strobe lights, a booming stereo, loads of spliff smoke, and the burning smell of alcohol attacking my nostrils.

"Perfect." I whisper, walking straight onto the dance floor, Freddie's hand still perfectly intact with mine.

He gently lets go when we get there, and I feel that same loss when he lets go, like I need his touch again.

Before I know it, his hands are snaked around my waist forcing me to sway my hips to the techno music pumping through the surround sound stereo. I instantly smile, letting the music move me and my hips wave through Freddie's eager hands. He moves closer to me, pressing his crotch into my backside and resting his chin into my neck. I close my eyes, absorbing everything around me, especially Freddie's warm touch that I never want to break from. I feel his hot breath send shivers up my neck as he presses his lips into my frigid skin.

"Nai, they're here." He moves his mouth to my ear. I have to ignore how cloudy dancing with Freddie has made my brain become to understand what he means, until I see a very familiar redhead bobbing through the crowd with a hot brunette on her heels.

"Shit." I whisper, my eyes flying open.


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't thank everyone enough for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Like previously stated, these next few chapters will be kind of fast paced, but I need to get things out of the way. I'm sorry if it feels kind of rushed.**

**But here's the next eventful chapter!**

**Sorry for Freffy shippers this is definitely not a Freffy story :c**

**Chapter 5: Emily**

"Care for a drink, Eff?" I ask, pouring myself a cup of Jack and Coke.

"Bottoms up Ems." She laughs, walking to my side of the kitchen and taking my drink.

"Um, wasn't for you Brunette. Get your own." I snatch the red cup out of her hand and take a huge gulp. I lick my lips, thankful for the calming sensation of the Jack. Effy grunts, fixing her own drink.

"Do you think Naomi came? I did invite her after all, Cook did too." I lean against the bar stools in the kitchen, sipping my drink. Effy comes over to me, giving me this sad puppy dog look.

"Don't worry about it Ems. If she wanted to come, she would've. Don't stress it and dance with me." Effy grins, sitting both our drinks down and grabbing my hand. I don't have much time to react to the fact the Effy Stonem wants to dance with me, but all I realize is her hands are firmly planted on my waist and her body is swaying in every direction possible, the music swallowing her whole. I bite my lip, wrapping my arms around Effy's neck. The song suddenly changes from it's fast-paced techno pattern, to a solid grab-a-dance partner sort of thing. Effy gets caught off guard, calming down her exotic movements and pulling me close. Her deep mysterious blue eyes burn into my brown, making me slightly nervous. I break our gaze, resting my head on her shoulder. Her fingers slide across the small of my back, caressing every inch of me.

"EMS! EMS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I hear Katie in the distance, her speech already slurred. I wiggle out of Effy's grasp making sure Katie doesn't see us and follow the sound of my buzzed sister's voice.

"Katie! Over here." I gesture for her to come near me. She trots over to me, balancing a very full plastic red cup in her left hand.

"What? Is everything okay?" I ask, noticing her slightly pissed expression. She takes a huge gulp of her mysterious pinkish drink before answering.

"Yeah, the lezzer bitch is here! With the well odd but fit lad Freddie. I saw her by the kitchen having a drink. Why would Cook invite that loser?" Katie explains, rolling her eyes at the thought of Naomi. I sigh in relief, thankful Naomi actually came. I'll have to make a note to casually bump into her. But... wait? Why would she be here with Freddie? I shouldn't jump to conclusions, they could've just met here.

"Katie, I invited her. Cook did too. You're the only one who doesn't like her, and it's bloody annoying! Get over it, we're all here to have fun!"

Katie gasps making sure she heard me correctly. I shake my head in frustration, fighting back the urge to grab her drink and pour it over her hair, which she spent a good two hours on.

"You invited her?! Excuse me! Did you not hear what I said in orientation? We will not be speaking to her! She tried to come on to you Ems, does that mean nothing to you?" Katie moves closer to me, her breath reeking of alcohol. I smell at least four different kinds on her.

"Katie, you're not mum! I can talk to whoever the fuck I want, so fuck off! Go get pissed, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night! In fact, walk your own pissing self home!"

I'd never snapped on Katie the way I did just now, and it felt good to finally stand up to her. If that meant hurting her precious little feelings so be it. I didn't really care. Tonight was about fun and that's all I wanted it to be about.

"Fuck you." Katie walks off, red cup in hand and all. I storm back off to Effy, my anger instantly dissolving looking at her smirk as I speed walk towards her.

"Trouble in twin paradise?" She hands me my drink from earlier, and I gladly chug the rest down to loosen me up a bit.

"How'd you know?" I question, staring at her glistening eyes. She shrugs, sipping the last of her drink.

"Figures. As soon as I heard Katie's tone I knew it was important. So what'd she have to say?"

"Naomi and Freddie are here, and apparently they've come together." I explain, watching for Effy's expression. I'd expect her to grunt or give an annoying huff of breath. Instead she smiles the widest she has all night.

"Brill. They're both out of our hair, Ems. We can enjoy the night. Stalker free." She moves closer to me and inches her face within centimeters of mine. I feel a wave of anger wash over me though, her addressing Naomi as a stalker. Not at the least is she, Freds maybe, but we all know that. I start to forget all about how nice spending the night with Effy would be when Naomi starts invading my mind, and I start to wonder where in this crowded flat she is.

"I'm gonna go uh, get another drink." I squirm from underneath Effy, watching her face fall as I quickly walk away.

I squeeze through the crowd of people, keeping my eye out for one blonde in particular. I bump into lots of sweaty bodies, not once coming in contact with the one person I want to see. After I've escaped the huge building crowd on the dance floor I move my eyes towards the kitchen, where there's a group of people mixing drinks and rolling spliff. I start to get frustrated, about to check the bathrooms and hope I don't walk in on a random shag.

"Emilio man! Is my party tosh or what?" I recognize Cook's booming voice and then I feel his grip on my hand. He spins me around to face him, his cocky grin plastered across his face.

"Fine party you got going here, mate. I just need to know where um, Freds. Where Freds is 'cuz I need to um, get something from him." I stutter over myself, trying to come up with a good enough reason to find Freddie. I swear I see a bit of anger flash through Cook's eyes for just a second but it fades away just as quick as it comes.

"Oi! So it's Freds then? You got the hots for Freds? Gonna have a quick shag?" Cook wiggles his eyebrows up and down, licking his lips in a seductive attempt. I shake my head immediately, the last thing I want him to think is I actually like Freddie.

"No Cook, that's not it. Just tell me where he is for fuck's sake." I run both my hands through my hair, demanding what I want.

"Out the back door having a fag with Naoms. When you come back in though, save me a dance, will 'ya?" Cook grins, pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I nod and walk off towards the only back door there is, a hole in the wall sorta thing in the very back of the flat. I push it open, greeted by a cool gust of air I really needed. The beads of sweat that formed on my forehead are instantly dried, which I'm very thankful for. I inhale some much needed fresh air. As it enters my lungs, I immediately feel calmed and A-Okay. I continue to walk around the little garden area when I find Freddie and Naoms laughing and sharing a fag. I swallow the jealousy threatening to spill out over me and walk towards them. I suddenly feel self conscious of my appearance the closer I get to Naomi. I finger comb my hair, wiping my sweaty hands on my grey distresed jeans.

"Hey Naoms, hey Freds. Liking this shit party?" I ask awkwardly standing over the bench Naomi and Freddie fill up perfectly. Freddie clears his throat, obviously feeling disturbed by my presence. I ignore his apparent annoyance, and focus on Naomi's blank expression. Freddie holds the fag in his hands, taking an extra long hit before handing it to Naomi and walking back inside, his hands shoved into his jeans' pockets.

"What's his problem?" I ask when he's safely inside. Naomi just silently takes the last pull of the fag before stepping on it with her shiny black heels that make her legs look amazing.

"Nothing. Not everyone has to like you, Emily."

Oh no. That tone. And Emily, not Ems.

"I know that, Naoms. I just wanted to see how you guys were liking the party, not much rudeness in that." I move from my toes to my heels in a this-is-awkward movement.

"What do you really want?" Naomi looks up at me finally, her icy blue eyes shocking me like electrocution.

"I didn't think you would come tonight. When I heard you were here, I wanted to see for myself. I also heard you came with Freddie. So.."

"So? Yeah, he's my date. He asked me out today in college. And I'm really enjoying myself so if you'd excuse me, I'm going to get back to my lovely date. You should get back to yours." Naomi gets up, walking towards the door like I don't even exist.

"What date? I don't have a date!" I call out to her before she has a chance to step back inside. She hesitates just a little.

"Don't lie Emily. Effy fancies you, it's obvious you fancy her back. Who even brought you here tonight? Who'd you leave to come find me? Who is waiting for you right now?"

Effy.

"No one. I'm not lying, Naomi. I came with Katie and she's the one getting pissed drunk right now. She's the one probably wondering where I am at the moment, the one who I'm responsibly taking home tonight as well." I walk closer to her, her bare back facing me and making me distracted.

"I'm going to go Emily, do me a favor and don't follow me. You said it yourself, I need to get over what happened. You do too. So I'm going to have fun with Freddie. You're going to have fun with Effy. Pretend you didn't come find me tonight, or want to know how I thought about this party. Leave it alone, Emily." Naomi still doesn't turn around instead, she doesn't hesitate this time when she pulls the door open and steps back inside.

I kick a nearby pebble so hard, it scatters over the fence of the backyard. After yelling out a series of fucks, grunts, and rage I think I'm ready to go home. Tonight was a mistake, this party was a huge mistake. I shouldn't of came at all.

"Are you alright?" I hear Effy's fragile voice by the door. I whip my head around to find her standing there, her eyes like glass. Deep blue and glossy, threatening to spill over like a crooked cup of water.

"I wanna go home, Eff. I can take you if you want. I just need to get out of here."

Effy runs towards me, her arms flying around me. I'm startled by her sudden display of affection, but a hug feels so good right now so I react by throwing my arms around her as well. We stay like this for a bit, and I can't help but feel better. Effy is so caring, so cool. So not Naomi but something different, something mysterious and something I've never experienced before. Almost like danger and a side of love. Effy releases me, and stares at me with the most gorgeous eyes I've ever witnessed in all of my existence.

"I don't know what this is." Effy smiles, playing with the ends of my hair. I grin, watching her skinny fingers wrap around my locks.

"What's what?"

Effy shakes her head, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"I can have anyone I want, really. I don't know why that is, it just always has been that way."

"It's gotta be your winning personality. If it's not that, you're just extremely fit. Maybe you should stop wearing those fishnet tights, attracting too much attention Eff." I joke trying to ease the unsaid tension between us. She chuckles a bit, shaking her head at my stupidity.

"Maybe. I don't know. Everyone acts like they want me, only me. It's tiring, to be completely honest. Why is that all everyone wants? To be wanted, to be craved. It's useless and pointless. I think I want a little more than a person who loves and cares about me."

I stare at Effy, a bit shocked. It's more words than I've ever heard her say before, and the words that she spoke they were... actually meaningful.

"Why are you saying this, Eff? I mean, why now? Can't you just give that speech every time a bloke comes on to you, asking you for your mobile?" I ask, scanning over her worried expression. She shakes her head once more, biting her lip and grabbing my hand.

"I'm saying it because you're different from them, Emily. You never wanted me to want you, you don't want to be wanted. You can act cool and you can make me laugh. But you want nothing more from it, I think you live off making people smile. Me, especially." She brings her gaze back up to mine.

"That's why being around you feels so comfortable. You can make silence feel like you're holding a conversation."

"And I thought it was only because I dyed my hair." I smirk, feeling my heart race in my chest. Effy's eyes move down to my lips, and she instantly licks hers. I stare down at hers too, wondering if she's going to do what I think she is. It's scaring me. Because I've only kissed one person before, and it's caused a whirlwind of things to happen. One other person being Naomi. But this is Effy, and she's here. And she's making my heart race just by looking at me. She's making my skin get warm and tingly, and I feel like I've got a cocoon in my stomach ready to be born into a frenzy of butterflies. The thought of Effy's lips on mine is making my head ache and my fingertips burn into her hand. So when she presses her lips against mine, delicate and sweet I'm definitely not prepared. My heart hammers against my ribcage so hard, I think Effy can hear it as well as I feel it. Her lips feel like soft sponges against mine as they move together in perfect sync, I'm struggling to find something to do with my hands so I wrap them around her tiny waist, my fingertips on fire on top of the flimsy piece of fabric separating my fingers from her soft skin. My head is really hurting now, and I'm sure if Effy wasn't holding on to me like the world depended on it, I'd surely fall on my arse. Before I pass out, she tears her lips off mine and as I thought, my legs instantly wobble searching for some sort of balance. She slips her hand in mine, steadying me.

"Sorry." She sheepishly says, her hand still in mine. I blink for a few seconds, recovering from my daze. Why would she be sorry? That was so amazing, I feel like I'm flying. I can't quite breathe though.

"Don't be. I just wasn't expecting that." I catch my breath, rubbing my pounding head with my free hand.

"I'm scared of you, Emily. What are you doing to me?" Effy chuckles a bit, her breath hitched and her voice shaky.

"I wish I knew myself." I whisper lowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ughhh! I was worried this would happen! Response to a guest review I got: No, this isn't an Effily fanfiction! I wanted a new spin on the usual stuff, so I figured I'd use the characters to my advantage. I'm all for Naomily which is why I'm writing this. I want no confusion, please stick around to read and find out more. There's a reason why I'm doing the things I am. Also, in this chapter something else happens. I've never read this couple in any fanfic before so if it scares you too, just know there's some Naomily interaction in store for you, don't worry!**

**So here's a double chapter in a day since I have no life. 3**

**Chapter 6: Naomi**

"Ready to go, Nai? I know a place we could go before I take you home." Freddie asks as we linger around the kitchen. I feel like he senses how pissed seeing Emily has made me, she's ruined my whole night. It takes a lot for me to not storm back in that garden and sock her in the face, or maybe kiss her angrily. Either or works.

"Stop reading my mind Freds. It's creepy, mate." I smile, following him towards the door.

I hope he makes this last hour together count, because this party was complete utter shit, a total bust. It was wrong for me to come knowing Emily would be here. With Effy. What's so special about her anyway? If Freds and Emily want her, she's got to be good. We step outside into the beautiful night, not really telling anyone where we're going, or why we left. It doesn't matter though, I don't mind spending the rest of the night with Freddie. He takes his hand in mine, swinging our intertwined fingers about.

"Where are you kidnapping me to?" I ask, the warmth of his touch sending flames through me. His swings the arm our fingers are intertwined in around my neck, bringing us even closer. I don't mind so I don't squirm or push him away.

"My favorite spot in all of Bristol. It's perfect, too perfect and beautiful." He explains the place as if it has some special meaning to him, and I'm excited to see it. We stay silent for a bit, it's the least bit awkward, and I actually kind of like it.

"Do you like her Naoms?" Freddie asks out of the blue, breaking the silence. I don't know who he is referring to at first but then a certain flash of red comes into mind. I don't even know what I feel for her. It could be hate, could be love. It could be both. She's screwing with me, and I don't know whether I'm letting her or not. I don't know what I'm doing. But I can't help myself when I'm with her... it's like I'm being controlled. I'm not used to having someone make me go crazy, I usually just avoid everyone. Somehow I can't escape Emily and I don't really want to.

"I wish I knew, Freds. She's impossible, but I can get her out of my mind. It's driving me mad." I find myself saying. I just really met Freddie, I shouldn't be telling him things I haven't even admitted to myself.

"I am mad, aren't I Freds?" I ask him as we skip up a fairly steep hill. I ignore the aching sensation in my feet, considering I'm hiking up this hill in six inch heels.

"You might be Nai. But I like you just the way you are. Is that a good excuse?" Freddie says, scooping me up into his arms and running up the hill quite fast for a skinny lad carrying a healthy girl. I laugh all the way to the top of the hill and am greeted with one of the most amazing views ever. Bristol doesn't even look like the town of shit here, it actually looks quite gorgeous.

"Wow." Is all I can manage to say as Freddie leads me to a bench right at the edge of the hill.

"I know. Beautiful, innit? Makes Bristol actually seem like it's worth living in." Freddie swings his arm over me as we watch the beautiful starry night sky.

"Tonight was shit, Freds. You could be in that party having fun, you didn't have to follow me out here and put up with my little sissy fit." I finally come out and say, even if it was generous of him, I'm used to being a stuck up bitch to everyone, but I can't be with Freds. He's too sweet, and he gives off this bitch-blocking aura or something.

"Nai, you're my date. Tonight was devoted all to you. If that means taking you anywhere to make you feel better, I would. We're not going to let a tiny redhead ruin this night for you entirely."

"You're upset about it. About Emily and Effy, you have to be. You're just better at hiding it."

Freddie grows a tad quiet after that, like he's trying to decide for himself. I wait it out until he's mustered a good enough answer.

"She makes me feel all these sorts of things. Confusion, desire. I don't know what to do about it, really. I guess I can fight it. I don't even know her like you do Emily. I can't really be upset about something I have no control over. I just wish I could've got close enough for that."

"But there's where you're wrong, Freds. I don't know Emily much at all. There's always been that sort of connection that we've had... she kissed me in secondary. That's what's kind of keeping us from crumbling, from falling apart. Whatever sick kind of relationship we have, it's unspoken. But Effy being interested in her... don't even know how that happened. You could still y'know... um, try. If you wanted it enough."

"I don't think Effy would be right for me, as much as I feel like I want her. She would hurt me and I don't think I could handle it. I've also did some realizing tonight. A bit more than I expected."

"What'd you realize? Enlighten me."

"You're beautiful. And you're here with me right now. I don't know why I feel this, but somehow I think you'll always be here Nai. I hope that feeling is true. This night, it might've been horrible for you but it wasn't for me. I don't know if it was because you were there by my side, or what. But this whole fake date idea, sorta turned real for me."

I feel my breath hitch in my chest, my eyes get glassy. All this talk about the people we like, or care about or whatever must have stirred something in his brain. I have to admit though, the idea of getting over whatever feeling I have for Emily with Freddie is a bit convincing. I wouldn't want to use him though, but this could be a bargain. I don't know what to do in this moment, but his eyes look so filled with kindness and sincerity, and his touch is making my heart race. I feel my cheeks get red and hot, and Freddie's hand is tracing the bare skin on my shoulder clouding my judgement. Just for a few moments Emily's red hair isn't blinding me, but instead all I can see is Freddie's face flashing through my mind.

"What does that mean, Freddie?" I look up into his eyes, slightly afraid that if I lock my gaze in his I might not be able to sort my thoughts out. Like I thought, his eyes are doing things to me that I never thought a simple gaze could do.

"I just wanna stay quiet for a bit." He tells me, his face inching towards mine. I don't pull away, instead let his aura and warmth soak into my pores. The pale moonlight reflects over his golden skin, making his seem sort of magical.

"We could for a bit." I respond, whispering into him. Freddie cups his gentle hands on my cheek, cradling me as if he let me go I just might break. My eyes flutter closed briefly, and I feel Freddie's forehead connect with mine. I've never given much thought to how a physical moment like this could define something. Or how I could feel about a few words, or even how plain confusion could affect me. All I know is that in this moment, as Freddie lightly lays his lips on mine, barely applying any force onto me, I feel fine. And everything for a few seconds feels simple, no complications. Maybe that's why I lean into him more, letting our lips brush over each other's once again, just for a few seconds too. Then we separate, and the sound of his breath is sort of beautiful. So I connect us again, yearning for that simple feeling once more. Calm and all. I let Freddie kiss me, until I feel my lips get numb and all the simple energy is used up. So I'm left with numb lips, a heart full of passion, and Freddie's touch that is shocking me with every graze.

"I'll take you home before your mum kills me, and I have no bollocks." Freddie pecks my achy lips once more, taking my hand and leading me down the hill, away from the beautiful spot with no worries. And no more of his sweet lips, his simplicity. We laugh the way home, his body always close to mine comforting me. I keep thinking how things could be good, great with him. But how I can't keep my attention off Emily.

The house is dark when I return, and I creep up the stairs so mum doesn't wake up. When I'm safely in my room, I rip away all my clothes and stress of tonight, including the ever so annoying heels that have been a pain to my once cute feet all night. I lay in bed in just my knickers, feeling the stress of the night derogating me, almost a little eager to have Freddie next to me, to take the worries away like he did on the hill. Like he does whenever he's around. Or to have Emily here, to make me confused, to worry me, to remind me I have so many other emotions besides bitch. Instead I just close my eyes in a restless slumber, deciding that I won't be able to get those things. Not tonight, not right now anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! I haven't been updating lately, but thanks to a review I've been newly motivated! Well here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 7: Emily

"Come on E-E"

I drag Katie's hand down the porch steps of the party, the music still bumping into my ears. Effy is trotting behind us, and I cannot fully concentrate from what just happened. My lips are still tingling.

"I said I wouldn't take you home, Katie! Why am I even helping you down these bloody stairs?" I instantly let go of my sister's icy cold hands once we reach the pavement. Maybe I won't keep my words and at least ring her a cab. I can't let her pissed self walk home alone like this, she is my sister and I do love her. I'd blame myself if anything happened to her, but that doesn't automatically eliminate the hatred I have for her at the moment. But I give in to the way Effy is looking at me like I must get rid of her, like this night won't end just yet between us, that I should ring Katie a cab and follow her somewhere into the night.

"Katie." I rip my eyes from Effy's pleading gaze and focus my attention on my wobbly sister who is grabbing at my cheeks.

"Wow. You're pretty. I never tell you that do I, Ems-Emsy. You look like me, so you must-"

I can't help but giggle at her eager hands and sparkly eyes that are grazing over my face as if she is just realizing we're twins.

"Okay, thanks. But listen to me, yeah?" I ask, gripping her shoulders so tight my knuckles turn white. I briefly glance over to Effy, still standing patiently, flashing me a small grin.

"I'm gonna ring up a cab for you to get home, you're absolutely trashed. Get in the cab and go home. If you do so, a big bottle of booze and warm chocolate cookies will be in our room when you get there. Okay?" I stare into Katie's glossy eyes, and her mouth hangs open a bit. She's past gone.

"Ooh, chocolate cookies sound fantastic. I'm tired. Sleepy. I think I'll get home and drunk text Danny. Or Cook. Both fit."

I brush a once straightened part of Katie's hair out of her eye, and I can't help but smile. I can't possibly stay mad at her for long, she's too cluelessly adorable. I'll have to sort out some things in the morning when she's puking out tonight into the hangover bucket.

"Just promise me you'll get home safe, and ring me if you need me. And when you get there."

"You got it, dude." Katie thinks she winks but really flutters both her eyes closed really fast, quoting Full House.

After ringing up a cab, and waiting around for about ten minutes being the responsible person I am, the cab pulls up to the curb and I watch my well drunk sister stumble inside. When it's gone down the street, I glance towards a smiling Effy. Wow does the moon do her eyes justice.

"You're too nice to her Emily. You did all that, you know I would've just left her." We begin walking down the block, the moon following us with each step. Effy's hand is drifting towards mine, but she doesn't grab it immediately. So I just keep it in her distance, my eyes glancing down at it every second.

"I don't want tomorrow." I finally say, because I know I'll have to face whatever comes my way. Whatever tonight has caused. Naomi, Effy.

"Then we can stay in today for as long as you'd like. Let's go to Richmond Hill, little red."

Then she grabs my hand. Interlocking our fingers as one. We walk in silence until we get to my favorite hill, and I guess Effy's too since I've never told her about it. She leads me up to the peak, dropping to her knees and then her stomach, glancing behind her to make sure I'm following. I do the same.

"Did you find her?" Effy asks me, reconnecting our hands again. I play dumb like the 'her' that both comes to our minds is a nobody in mine.

"Care to elaborate on whose her?" I playfully ask, brushing her fingertips with my palm. They're soft, and warm. I want to press the gentle skin to my lips.

"Don't bullshit me, Emily. You know the only 'her' in your world."

Somehow I can tell saying this hurts Effy. There's just a bit of shakiness in her tone. I give her hand a gentle squeeze to let her know that might not be true. Might.

"If you think of something in your head, if you create a scenario it sounds all perfect, doesn't it?" I glance over to Effy whose eyes are glued into mine. She licks her lips before nodding slowly.

"Unless you're a bugger. Like me, I think." She shyly answers, but doesn't dare smirk.

"Well let's say it works for buggers too, even you." I glance over to her with a smug grin on my face.

"Okay... get to your point."

"Well when I'm with her it's like a scenario all played out in my head, like I'm controlling everything. And then she smiles and it breaks. I'm not in control anymore, I'm a bloody mess. My scenario doesn't work, I'm ruined. But somehow that doesn't matter because time is frozen and I can fix whatever I like and start it back up again. And ugh, that sounded a lot better in my head."

I almost lose myself in actually describing what being with Naomi feels like, I don't notice Effy's hand slide out of mine.

"Sounds like love to me." Effy whispers, barely audible. I don't want her getting hurt, because I definitely don't love Naomi. I can't. She's wrong about it all.

"That's not it, I don't even know what love is. But I know for sure I don't feel that for her."

I close my eyes gently as I speak, hoping I feel Effy's touch again if I wish for it enough. I don't.

"You probably haven't even thought it through Ems. You're not a thinker much, more of an avoider. What are you even doing here with me? You should be with Naomi, you love her. I can see it in the way you speak about her, the way you watch her. I can see you're interested, but you can't pull yourself away. You didn't go get drinks tonight, you went looking for her. I watched you."

What no one knows is I am a thinker, I think too much. But for the first time, I'm at a loss for words. I do care and look out for Naomi, but I barely know her, right? We didn't talk much in middle school, apart from the big bang. Okay, so she makes my knees weak, my heart skip a few beats, and my eyes glow? That's normal for someone you've had your first kiss with, especially if they're sort of beautiful. I like Effy. I'm sure of it, she makes me feel all the same things. She introduces so many new things for me, like I'm being reborn. I love watching her, listening to her breathe even. I just can't wrap my head around all the emotions my heart is feeling. For everyone, even for friends.

"I-I... I don't know how to phrase this. Effy, how do I tell you? I've got so much to say, so little time. I'm so confused, I like you. I don't want you to leave because you think Naomi has my heart. I don't know why I do those things when I'm around her, why I feel like that. I have no idea what's going on in my head. I just don't want you to go, I really like you being with me. I like you." I stutter over myself, and I'm convinced she probably can't comprehend a word I've said. I just patiently wait for a response. She leans over me, and plants the sweetest kiss on my lips. It doesn't linger, or progress. It's delicate like a butterfly landing on a flower and simply flying away. It does make me want to get up and forcefully push her lips into mine, just to tell her how I feel. Instead I don't and savor the tingles tickling my lips, the touch of hers like a ghost haunting me.

"You're gonna make me mad." She whispers into my ear, her lips brushing my neck.

Effy walks me home in silence, but she holds my hand. Her grip is all I need, no words will make me feel better. I'm still unsteady about everything, considering I don't usually pour my heart out. This day might have been the most tiresome day I've ever experienced.

"Goodnight, Ems. If you don't have plans this weekend, text me. Only if you want." She plants a small kiss on the corner of my lips, even though I wish we could have indulged this one last time. Effy's kisses leave me starving for more.

"Thank you for everything tonight, I'll definitely text you, okay? Don't worry about-"

"Night Em."

And with that she's off. I linger on the porch, watching her walk away with spliff in her mouth. I watch her until I can't see her anymore.

When I get upstairs into mine and Katie's room, Katie is still awake lying on the floor with a bottle of vodka in hand. You'd think after all that drinking tonight she'd be getting some sleep, trying to sober up.

"Hey... thought you'd be sleeping 'round now." I close the door behind me as I enter, immediately stripping off my clothes and shrugging into some PJ's.

"I couldn't sleep. I was waiting for you to get home. By the way, there were no chocolate cookies when I got in, liar" Katie props herself up on her elbows watching me climb into bed. I sink into my fluffy pillows, resting my tired head. I just wanna escape into a slumber, I don't wanna be up to think. Or especially be talking to my annoying sister.

"It was the only way I could get you to come home. Don't you get it? I don't wanna be bothered tonight, K. Not tonight. Just sleep." I point to her perfectly made up bed that's waiting for her.

"I don't even know what happened tonight Ems. Why are you so angry at everything? Just let it go for fuck's sake, I bet it wasn't even that big of a deal. But of course being the fucking stuck up cliche you are, nothing can not be a big deal to you."

I'm out of my bed before Katie can blink. I run over to her so fast, I'm not even sure my brain has processed the movements yet. I curl my fingers into a strong fist, swinging right for her jaw. I hit. And I hit pretty hard. Blood trickles down her lower lip immediately, and her eyes close. I gasp at my underestimated strength, looking down at Katie's lifeless body. I try my best to lift her dead weight into her bed, with much trial and error, I finally do. I check her pulse to make sure she's still alive, and climb back into my bed without an ounce of regret.


	8. Important Announcement

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to let everyone know I'll only be continuing this fic on my wattpad because I feel like I wanna present a little more structured writing on here, I'm not that proud of this. Wattpad is my account where I want to be able to upload writing because I want opinions and feedback or to just simply express myself. But on here, I would like to actually present things I've planned and worked hard on. I'll leave the chapters up and this note. Finally, I'd like to say I thank my supporters on this story. If you'd like to continue reading this move on over to my wattpad (SkinsFan1199). But thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. More content will be up, I promise! **

**P.S. Still mourning over Skins Fire so I'll try my best.**

**-Tia**


End file.
